TNA: The New Arrival
by MistressJunoRuki
Summary: Jessica Danielson walks into TNA years after WWE. She will soon discover the landscape of wrestling has changed. How will she affect the world of Samoa Joe, both personal and professional? Tune in and find out!
1. September 29 2008

**AN: I do not own anyone from TNA. The Jarretts own the storylines and the characters. I only own Jessica Danielson.**

**AN 2: This stoy uses the same time frame as TNA has is, with Bound for Glory on October 12th still. Same Champions. Just different storylines. With Jessie being added to the mix, I thought it would be nice to have my own story to tell using the same time frame. That way, I can keep up with tNA and then update the story as much as possible. Read, review, and enjoy the ride into my imagination.**

**--Mistress Ruki**

Monday, September 29, 2008

Contract Signing: The First Match….of my Life

I had walked into the empty arena. It had been about four years since my stint in WWE as a diva who portrayed a sick twisted psycho with a penchant for blood. Now, I am in TNA and starting a new path in my career. I saw a young female with long black hair around the stage area where I was supposed to meet my boss, Traci Brooks. I figured I would ask her where I should be at to meet her. I walked up with a smile on my face, figured be nice to everyone on my first day.

"Um...excuse me. I am supposed to be meeting Ms. Traci Brooks, was wondering where I could find her."

The young woman looked over at me, said her goodbye to the tech guy and walked over to the top of the stage.

"I'm Traci, nice meeting you. You must be Jessica Danielson."

"Please call me Jessie."

"Jessie." She smiles. "Please let me take you to Mr. Cornette and we can discuss your contract."

--

I had walked out of Jim Cornette's office. I signed the deal and had an official contract with TNA. I was walking down the halls and met some of the other females. Roxxi and Taylor were really nice to me. They helped me with finding the locker room and even meeting a few of the guys like Hector and Alex. When I saw these three people walk right toward me, Taylor pulled me over to the side.

"That's Angelina, Velvet and Kip. Those three always make trouble for the new girls around. They think they are so much better…."

"It's because we ARE better than you fake women."

I turn and look solely into the eyes of Angelina, a blonde plastic shell of a woman. I don't turn back, but instead step up to her.

"I don't think we had a proper introduction. My name is Jessica Taylor. Most call me Little Miss Diva."

"Really? Well I am Angelina Love. I see you are here for the long haul. I plan on breaking you in early. Your first match next week is against me."

As if that was new news to my ears. I let out a slight chuckle.

"What is that for?"

"Oh…it just so happens I asked for that match. I wanted to see how much makeup and plastic I can break off that shriveled old face of yours."

The females loved what they are seeing. A new girl, in the face of the woman who usually ran her mouth more often than not. It took one swift motion of her hand across my face to clearly get the message however. Holding my jaw, I look back at her with a smirk. Before I was able to turn around….

"Ladies, now is this the way to represent TNA?"

Walking up to the rather large crowd in the hallway was a young man with whom I idolized during my training days. Slick black hair and the TNA heavyweight championship belt are the two things that stood out on him this day. He was wearing a red button down tee shirt and jeans with some real nice tennis shoes. He walked over to me and shook my hand.

"Miss Danielson, pleasure meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too sir."

"Please call me Joe."

It was as if in that moment, everything with Angelina was gone. He smiled and I returned it with a smile all my own. The crowd was divided now into two sections of the hallway; those around me and Joe and those who were hanging with the plastic crowd.

"Excuse me? I don't know what you think your doing 'champ' but let me…."

He flipped around real fast, locking eyes with Kip. I noticed it took all but three seconds for Kip to stop speaking and just glare.

"Now I know that you three wannabe plastic Barbie dolls were not trying to intrude on the first day of our new Knockout being shown around the building."

"I tell you what Joe. Seeing as the new girl has a match against Angelina, why not you and me one on one next week."

All of a sudden. Mr. Cornette was standing in the middle of the hall. It was as if he knew a stunt like this was going to be pulled.

"I tell you what, since you three like to team up on the newer females in the locker room; we are going to have ourselves a six person tag match next week. The Beautiful people, if that is what you really are against the team of Samoa Joe, Taylor Wilde and Jessica Danielson. See if this fits in your schedule ladies because if Angelina or Velvet no shows the match, neither one of you get a title shot at Bound for Glory."

Those three were freaking out. It was as if they lost a beauty pageant or something. I had a smile on my face as I looked over at Taylor. We tossed smiles back at each other before I stopped and looked at Joe. The man had confidence pouring out of him and as he placed a hand on my shoulder, it was like I lost my breath.

"You're going to be fine. No worries, we have your back."

I was glad someone did. I knew that this was going to be the longest night of my life.


	2. October 2 2008

Thursday October 2, 2008

Shaking off the Nerves

I could tell this was going to be a long night. The nerves in my stomach would not stop turning. I was stretching with my Ipod blaring. The sounds of heavy metal, more specifically Lordi rang out through my ears as I got up from the floor and stood in the mirror. It was odd being the new girl, but I had done it once before. I looked behind me in the mirror as Taylor walked though the door.

"Hey there girl."

"Hey Taylor."

"How you feeling?"

"Nervous as hell, but OK. I've done this before. I can do it again."

"I know you can. Hey, did you hear about the talk the Angelina might not show up?"

I was a little shocked. She would risk both her and her 'friend' in the title picture because she was scared like a puppy in a storm? This was odd and something was up.

"I get the feeling something isn't right here."

All of a sudden a tech guy came running through the door.

"You girls are next. Joe is looking for you Miss Danielson."

I smiled. At least I knew that these two were not going to back out, especially Joe. I was kind of glad and well…relieved. I knew that things in TNA were changing by leaps and bounds. Walking through the halls, I could tell all eyes were upon the new girl that night. I took a deep breath as we were all standing at the go position.

"First Jessica, then Taylor, and finally Joe."

We all shook our heads and I just looked at Joe. I could tell he was focused as he cracked his knuckles. I quickly turned my head however when he eyed me from where he was standing. My music hit and I knew it was my time to get out there and shine.

--

Joe had just come down the ramp and got in the ring after Taylor and I were standing there. We were waiting for the arrival of the three wannabe preps. All of a sudden, a different kind of music played. That was the music of Jim Cornette. He had the microphone in his hand, so I could tell that this was not going to bode well for any of the three of us. He gets in the ring. I am in the corner right at this moment, fiddling with the fish net gloves I was wearing.

"Ladies and gentlemen in the audience, you people watching at home and you three in the ring are in for no big surprise. I just got a call from Miss Love stating that she would not be at the Impact Zone tonight. After telling her time once and time again that both she and Velvet Sky would lose a future title shot, she really didn't say much of anything…."

The music played and everyone turned and looked up the ramp at Angelina coming out…on crutches. I yanked the mike right from Jim's hand. The rest of the squad came behind her.

"What the hell….you got really chicken little didn't you? You think you can run from me? Why don't you send your little girlfriend down to this ring so I can whoop her ass from one side of the ring to the other?"

Velvet and Angelina looked at each other and then at Kip. Kip was not going to pass on the chance to speak and fight.

"Tell you what, since Cornette is in the ring, why don't we make this a tag match. Jessica and Joe versus Velvet and myself."

I was making the motion to come down and bring it. I was not going to be embarrassed on my first day and let it slide. It was still playing all in my head. Joe looked at me and then took the mike from me.

"Kip, you can bring your Barbie doll girlfriend down here. I am pretty sure Jessica can break her in half. One stipulation though. Miss Wilde would head to the back and the injured wannabe doll goes as well."

Cornette smiled and shook his head. Kip and Velvet were freaking out, but Angelina had other plans. She just reassured them everything would be all right and then headed to the back. The two shrugged and headed for the ring. I walked to one corner of the ring and joe stood there watching me. I was seething. I wanted the prissy bitch, and I could feel I was going to take her apart once I had my hands on her…..

DING DING!!

--

Five minutes into the match. I am getting annoyed. Joe is down after Kip hit him hard against the rail on the outside. Velvet was all smiles. I wanted to knock the smile right off her face. Joe was fighting back….only to be met with a hard kick in the gut. Why Kip had a grudge against Joe was beyond me. I just think the girls had a grudge against me and Taylor and now they are taking it out on Joe. Kip is reeling now, the punches are taking affect. Joe lands a hard kick to the head. Both are down, time for my long arm to be put to work, I want the tag so bad I can taste it.

SLAP!

My cue to head in the ring. Here comes Velvet….whoa there she goes. I hit her hard with that clothesline. Another clothesline, and another. I had this girl on the mat. Went for the pin…

1….

2….

Crap, she kicked out. I was not about to have that though. I pick her up by the hair. She lands a few punches on me. I have no idea kip is behind me and as I hit her hard in the gut with my knee, I feel a very large presence behind me. I don't turn around and I see this smirk come across Velvet's face. She runs full steam ahead. My reaction: I duck and she smacks Kip right out of the ring. Joe takes care of him on the outside while I am slapping the taste right out of the mouth of Velvet Sky. I knee her in the gut and set my finisher up. I grab her by both arms while she is doubled over and hoist her up on my shoulders. I then walk to the center of the ring and drop her on her face with force. This is a move I like to call "Falling Star" and it worked. I went for the pin again.

1….

2….

3!

The bell rings and Joe rolls in the ring. I get up, holding my hands in the air for a victory pose. Joe grabs his belt and towel and stands with me in the center of the ring. Boy this match was long. Longer than I even first thought. All of a sudden, the lights go out in the arena. Only one man does that: Sting. Him and Joe have a few issues. Little did I know I was about to be a big part of the issue. When the lights came back on, there he was in the ring, bat in tow. I was the first to turn around and the first to get that bat in my gut and then my back. My ribs are aching at this point, the middle of my back throbbing like crazy. Joe is over top of me as Sting is out of the ring and heading up the ramp. I am slow to gt up, Joe helping me out of the ring and down the ramp.

--

I was sitting in the trainer's office a few minutes later with Joe alone. We were waiting on the trainer to arrive. Apparently, there was a lack of trainers around there.

"Thank you Joe."

"For?"

"Not letting me get hit with that bat again."

He just smiled. We sat there for a few minutes in silence. Joe then asked me another question.

"Where are you staying?"

"Motel up the road while I look for me a place. Signed a two year deal, so I thought that looking for a place would be the best thing to do in my first week here."

"I could help if you wanted me to."

I smiled again as the trainer walked in. He checked my ribs and then wrapped them up really good. As Joe stood outside pacing, I saw him talking with another female. He was in an apparent screaming war with this woman, as his voice ruled my thoughts. After what seemed an eternity, he stormed off from her and then back in the training room with me. I was taking two aspirin and the trainer left again. He sat down for a moment, breathing rather deep.

"Are you all right?"

The look in his eyes told the whole story. He was not all right. I knew the female from earlier had him shook up.

"Sorry I asked. Here is my cell number. Give me a call if you want to help me look for a place."

I put a smile on my face and head for the locker room. I sure hoped he was all right. After all, he was starting to grow on me.


	3. October 4 2008

October 4, 2008

Perfectly Flawed

I sit in my hotel room. Flipping through the paper, I hear a knock on the door.

"Coming."

It took me a minute, but I toss on my black bath robe and head to the door. I open it and see a face I no longer wanted to see. My ex-boyfriend Kenny. I shut the door, but his hand stops it.

"Why haven't you called me?"

"Maybe because you're my ex, I feel like I don't need to answer you anymore."

He walks in and sees my perfect bedroom. It was the one place I called home for the time being.

"Oh so your living down here now?"

"Getting ready to come get things from Terra Haute as of Monday. I think it is best, for my wrestling career and my personal life."

I sit down on the bed and he came a little closer to me. Sitting on the bed, he is a little close for my taste. I get up from the bed the second I feel uncomfortable. He gets up from the bed and faces me.

"I came to get you back."

"I don't want to come home with you. Don't you see Kenny? When I left, it was best for both of us. Your cheating ways is what got you in this mess."

He comes closer. I back up farther and farther, until I am practically in the corner. He grabs me by my arm and pins me back against the wall.

"I think you will be coming home with me dearest Jessica."

I spit in his face. He slaps me, hard. I hit the ground and hear the door open. Kenny left it unlock and by the time I get up I see exactly who it is, Joe.

"You touch her? Don't even tell me you hurt her."

Kenny charges at him. Joe punches him once, it rocks Kenny. Joe gabs him by the arm and literally has it twisted in a position where I thought I heard popping coming from his arm.

"My suggestion would be to get the hell out of here and not come back. If I hear you hurt her again, I will make sure to snap every bone in your arm."

He let Kenny go and Kenny didn't know what to say. Hell, I didn't even know what to say. Joe stood between us. My hand was still on my face, now forming a red impression from Kenny's massive hand. Kenny just took off.

--

I had gotten ice from the ice machine. I wrapped it up in one of the towels and put it on my face. Apparently one of his rings cut me open and left my face swollen. Joe was sitting in one of the chairs and I was over on the bed. He looked over as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Why the long face Jess?"

"I…I never thought that abusive low life would find me down here."

"Ex-boyfriend?"

"Yeah, Kenny was the worst. Always abusive and a cheater. This look was not the worst."

I pointed to the get up I was in and just started to cry. Joe was over on the bed and had me in his arms. It was a warm feeling and comforting to know I am not in this alone. He stroked my hair, as long and tossed up as it was. He must have felt the same way if he was there holding me in his arms.

"You must know the feeling Joe."

It was all I was able to say. Joe sat silent and held me. He was a man of few words. After a while, he pulled me up and looked at me.

"I know the exact feeling when someone who you thought cared about you stabs you deep in the heart. It hurts and the pain may never go away. It is nice to know that somehow you find a person who is in the exact same place your at. You have someone who can relate to you."

I never thought the person I idolized in ROH and now TNA had a softer spot to him. I thought the rough exterior carried over to his personal life. Boy was I ever wrong. This is the softer side to Joe and I was really growing to like him more and more. He just pulled me back in his arms and held me.

"I am here to protect you. You're a new girl around the locker room. I won't let you get hurt. Not by anyone."

I just sat silent. I had nothing to say. I was shocked. I only known the man for five days and he was sitting here on my hotel bed holding me as if I had known him forever. He just sat there rocking me gently. I chuckled and looked up.

"I am such a mess. I have to get…."

"Ever heard the song by Otep titled Perfectly Flawed?"

I nodded yes. He smiled.

"You just be yourself. If your PJ pants, the robe and the blonde pony tail are you at this moment, then go for it."

I just smiled and he rocked me back to sleep. He fixed me up on the bed and then laid across the bed on the other side of the room. After a few minutes, he dozed off himself.

--

I woke up about two hours later. Joe was on the phone and the paper I had been looking at earlier had things circled in it. He was helping me find a place to live, just like he said he would. I brew me a pot of coffee, my own special grind, and then head over with two cups to the small table Joe was sitting at. He was still on the phone when I set the coffee in front of him and set down in the chair opposite him. He thanked whoever was on the other end of the phone and then hung up.

"Well, as promised, I helped set up something for you. One bed, one bath and a quiet little spot on the outskirts of Tampa."

I smiled and looked at the photo. It looked really quaint; I could make it very unique and my own little place. Better than this hotel is what I was thinking.

"Thanks so much for the help Joe."

"Not a problem, I have a friend in the real estate business. She is willing to sell this place below the price asked here in the photo. Especially for a real good friend of mine."

Did my ears deceive me or did he just refer to five days of talking with me as a really good friendship? I just take a sip of my coffee.

"When do I get to see?"

"Wow, your ready to get out of here. You get to see it on the seventh."

I smile and clap my hands twice. I was really happy that soon I was getting ready to get out of this place. Joe was really happy to, by the smile on his face. He went and flopped down on the bed, flipping through the channels. He is really liking me around him. I go ahead and sit on the other bed with my coffee and read the book I was reading; the works of Edgar Allen Poe. It was real quiet for the next hour. Two friends just hanging out at the hotel. I got to thinking as I was reading the Raven….was he really just wanting to be friends? Was there more to the story? Five days and we were acting like real god friends, but was there another agenda planned? I really liked having him around. He made me feel really good, almost at peace at times. Wonder if Joe felt the same way about me.

"Hey Jess. Was wondering if you wanted take out."

"Good Chinese? Oh yah."

Joe smirked and ordered. I got out a set of plastic chopsticks. Hey, a girl carries what she thinks is necessary on any trip. I just happen to think chopsticks are good because there are Chinese and Japanese places all over the greater 48. After about thirty minutes the food arrived and Joe sat it up at the table. I got us some pop from the vending machines and we set down to dinner together. It was really great to sit and have dinner with him. I was still wondering how he felt about me. I will have to ask at a later time and date. Right now, I am enjoying this good food and more importantly, Joe's company.


	4. October 7 2008

**AN: I do not own Jay(Christian) or Allen (AJ). TNA does. ****You will get this chapter along with the next two in the upcoming days. By the time Bound For Glory rolls around this sunday, I will have a chapter for that as well. It is kind of like writing a mini novel this week with Impact and BFG so close together, plus giving you the outside story as well as the inside one. So the dates look like this: Oct 7, 8, 9 and 12 all this week. The 7th and 8th are tonight and explain the relationship between Jessie and Joe. A big thanks and shout out goes to those who read/review/fave this story. I am glad you like thisand that kind of fuel is what I use to cintinue writing this. --Mistress Ruki**

October 7, 2008

A House of Love

I stood there at the address Joe gave me. The outside of the place made me want to jump inside right away, but I was the only one there. It made me wonder what was taking them so long. It was one and they were supposed to be there at eleven thirty. I was running late myself, but I made it. I looked over to see if there were any cars coming. None on the left, none on the right. I decided to walk up to the front of the house and see if people parked further up the driveway. Sure enough, a car and a motorcycle was parked up near the garage. I decided to go ahead and knock on the side door to see if anyone was there.

"Hello, you must be Jessica."

The voice was behind me. As I turned and jumped, there stood Joe and a lady with jeans and a tee shirt on. Must have been the realtor, which must have meant she owned the bike sitting there next to the side door.

"Yes I am, sorry I'm late. It is a real drag when you oversleep."

She chuckled and Joe just smirked. I wonder why he is looking at me that way for.

"I'm Anna. A pleasure to meet you. Don't worry about the oversleeping thing, happens to the best of us."

We shook hands and she led the way inside, Joe followed and I was the last one in. I took one look and my mind was screaming at me to buy it. It is one level, which suited me just perfectly. There was plenty of room for my other past time; dancing. I loved to dance and that was one thing that factored into my house buying issue. I wanted a place where I could dance and chill when I wasn't wrestling. I just took a big grin and plastered it across my face. I looked out the back door at this beautiful patio and pool area. This was one in a set of houses located in a small village outside of Tampa, which made it really nice and quiet. Joe came and walked behind me as I turned around. I tripped and stumbled in his arms. He caught me…..literally and metaphorically. I looked up to see Joe chuckling ever so slightly. I stood up fast and straightened myself out.

"I really like the place. Really nice outside and in."

"Glad you like it so much. Thought you would, which is why I suggested it."

"Where exactly do I sign?"

Anna came over and brought the papers. We sat and discussed a price, which was twenty seven thousand dollars less than what the sign said. After I signed I looked over at Anna.

"Can I move some of my things in today? I mean, this is nice and all and I would love to…."

"Joe told me where you were staying. Which is why I brought the keys and you can start moving things in today."

I was really happy, I had a few friends of mine who were bringing furniture, so that was covered. Joe just stood there as Anna left. He then flipped around and stared straight at me.

"So, you anxious?"

"Relieved. That motel was giving me the creeps after a while."

"Good thing to hear. I got a few people coming by to bring you stuff to start your new life."

"Awesome, I got a few people coming by to bring some furniture."

Joe just smiled and placed an arm around me. It brought back questions of the other day. Was he really starting to fall for me? Did he really love me? Was this a ploy in front of his friends to lead me on, the hurt me? After the episode with my ex, I was afraid that the next man that would enter my life would treat me the same way. Joe just looked down and stared at me, I could tell by the fact I felt I had a hole in my head from his piercing eyes. I looked back up at him and he just smiled and scratched the back of his neck.

"I just wanted you to know I have your back. Always, in and out of the ring."

This was turning out to be a really decent friendship, and it was growing more and more into something more, at least from my vantage point. I don't know about his.

--

A few hours later, I was sitting on my new patio furniture. Allen and Jay came by with some food, blankets and outdoor furniture. Joe had some kitchen things he didn't need. My friends Tristi and Rayann brought the rest of the furniture. The six of us were all sitting out back and Allen had brought over a grill and we had a cookout. I was happy to be living in my new home. Joe had bought out sangria and beer and the food had just been served. Steaks, homemade mashed potatoes and corn, all done grill side. The pool was awesome itself and today was the perfect day for a swim. I was eating pool side and Rayann came and sat next to me.

"Saw your debut last week girl. Tristi's training paid off."

"Hitting my falling star finisher, yup, the training really paid off."

Apparently she had noticed me staring over at Joe, she pinched my shoulder hard. I let out a slight yelp and Rayann just smirked.

"See you have your eyes on someone."

"Yah, I just am starting to wonder. I have grown quite fond of Joe; I just don't know how he feels."

"Have you tried asking him?"

Truth told, every time I wanted to ask, something was always going on.

"No, not really."

"Well maybe here is your chance."

Rayann looked up to see a wide smiled Joe standing over me. Damn me and my insecure feelings. He came around and sat down beside me. I put my plate on the small table next to my chair. Rayann was drinking sangria and getting a tan.

"You know, I have grown fond of you too."

He heard me say that? Oh boy, the blush is settling in on my face. I don't know what else to say. He apparently does, as he takes my hand and gives it a slight squeeze. Jay comes over and Joe quickly takes his hand from mine. Boy, if that was ever a mixed signal.

"Hey Jessie, was wondering if you had plans tonight."

"Yup, I got to set this place up. Take care of some maintenance and things."

"Ah cool. Well I will give you a call soon. Got to get home; prepare for Impact this week."

"See you at the arena Jay."

"See you Jessie."

I sat there in silence. Rayann just looked at Joe and I knew he was staring a hole in my head. What was I supposed to say after that reaction he gave when Joe took his hand away form mine. It was quite clear him and I felt the same way, I just didn't want it a secret from the world. I hoped he knew how I felt.


	5. October 8 2008

October 8, 2008

The Truth Comes Out

It is two in the morning. I am painting my bedroom. I wanted it to be this awesome shade of blue I saw in the store when I went shopping for paint. I have a spot on the couch set up incase I wanted to crash. I just finished my last wall when there is a knock on the front door.

"What did Tristi forget this time?"

I chuckle to myself and look out the peep hole. I am shocked and unlock and open the door in a hurry.

"Joe, what are you doing here at two in the morning?"

He came in and paced the living room floor a little bit and then sat on the couch and sighed.

"I came to explain what happened earlier in the day."

Oh boy, I knew where this one was going. When he jerked his hand away from me when Jay came over.

"You don't have to explain anything. You were saving face. The TNA champion showing the rough exterior to his friends."

He got up and grabbed a hold of my shoulders, making sure his eyes were piercing through mine.

"That was way out of line Jess. I did that because I only wanted one person to know how I feel about you."

"Me? I knew from the night at the hotel. You are sending mixed signals Joe. I don't know what happened with your last lover, but I am not her. I am me, Jessica Danielson, the Diva. I am the one who bared my feelings out there on my sleeve for the world to see when you walk into a room. Joe, I love you. Now you need to get your head out of your ass and figure out if that is the way you feel about me."

Boy did that feel better. He let his grip go and paced the floor a little more. I turned to go and see if the paint was dry in my room, boy I looked a mess. Paint in my hair and on my clothes, yet he still came in and still vented his feelings out to me. I turned back around to see Joe standing there. He was stiff and his breathing was rather shallow. If I brought the caged animal most see in the ring out here by myself, I am in for a world of hurt.

"I have to play the hard ass tough guy in the ring. I have to show why they call me the Samoan Submission Machine. I guess I have no clue how hard it is to let out the softer side of me. That is why my last relationship ended. She and I never saw eye to eye when it came to the wrestling business."

He was not moving an inch and his eyes were to the floor, like before. As if like a breeze blowing in the trees, he was right next to me, looking at me with those dark eyes…the eyes that made my heart skip two beats every time I stared in them.

"The truth is, you're a very impressive female Jessica. You have impressed me since that day in September when you got in the face of Angelina. You bared your soul when Kenny attacked you, you laugh, you cry and you do everything you set out to do….just like me. I see us here in this house together. Allen was right. I had to get my head together and tell you."

His eyes were still staring at me. Was it really bad to fall in love nine days after you meet someone? This felt…right. This felt complete for a good reason. I guess we had been looking for the same exact thing. I stared into his eyes with my green ones, never missing a step with him when he darted his eyes from one corner to the next.

"I felt something the day we met Joe. You show confidence, strength and prosperity. Something I wish I could show. I show poise and grace, something you are longing for, yes? It seems we are a match. It seems that we are not the only ones who knew either. Allen, Rayann, even Tristi knew. We kept throwing glares at each other at the cookout and I thought it was just harmless flirting. It was something more though, wasn't it Joe?"

As if on cue, Joe walked forward. Not missing a beat, I took a few steps back, until I reached the wall. It was as if we were reading each others thoughts, knowing what move the next one would make. We kept staring into each others eyes, until he made a move I never saw coming at all. He took my hand in a strong grip and pinned it back against the wall. I drew a breath in, feeling his body heat from his arm coming in contact with my hand. It felt like a warm wave of air hit me, and I didn't want this to stop. He tilted his head ever so slightly to the left and he came really close in my space. I didn't miss a step. I closed my eyes and touched my lips to his. Waves of pleasure and incredible desire soon swept my body and it was as if it did Joe too. He never pulled away, never backed off. His lips met mine again, with more passion involved and his tongue was fighting for entry in my mouth. I let it in and he tasted sweet. I was riding this wave for as long as it took…..until Joe pulled away. I opened my eyes, hoping he never left. There he was, standing there with a coy smile on his face.

"Is that the reassurance you wanted Jess?"

His voice was low and heavy, but it really turned me on. I looked down at the floor as I let my hair down.

"Exactly Joe. Just please…next time let me know if you are feeling freaky around your friends. I will do my best not to pressure you…"

Joe put a finger to my mouth and I shut up fast. He came closer and wrapped those strong arms around my waist.

"I will Jess, I will."

We stood there for a few moments, silent and then he decided to crash on the couch. I tucked him in and he smiled as I went off to finish my room.


	6. October 9 2008

**AN: I am seriously late with this since BFG is tomorrow and another chapter is supposed to be up then. I had PC issues and college issues to tend to. I had this all written up and then it never sent to my e-mail for beta reading. le sigh Oh well, you will be getting another one on sunday from Chicago after BFG. The next one after that won't be till the 15th or 16th. My grandma is getting a two day cellebration for her 62nd birthday. Enjoy this chapter, the world proclomation of love is in full force here.**

October 9, 2008

The night of Fights

I arrived at the arena. I knew that if I was not around Cornette's office and soon, he would flip that his new knockout was late. I opened my locker room door to drop off my bag and head to Cornette's office. I arrived in his office to find eight others standing there. Kip and his two hoes with Kurt. Then there was Joe, Jeff, Rhaka Khan and ODB. I was right on time, but was wondering what the hell was going on.

"Glad you could make it Miss Danielson. It seems that there are lots of little tuffs going on that need to be settled. So these eight are going to be in tag team action tonight and guess what? Jessica is your special guest ref. Now I hope you all know what you are doing, so go get ready for your match."

That was thirty seconds of a fast wake up call. I knew a fight was going to break out. After all, I still hate Velvet Sky and want to rip the weave out of that fake hair. I walked out of the office and just stood there, taking a deep breath. I then felt something get tossed on my shoulder. I look down and there was a ref shirt then looked at who tossed it on my shoulder and it was Jeff.

"You will do fine Jessie. I know you can do it."

"I know. I am nervous though. Only my second week here."

"You will be fine. You look capable of handling yourself, and there are the four of us, who are going to watch your back."

I just smiled. The reassurance coming from him was a good thing. Jeff knew a good thing when he saw it, and I am glad he could trust me. I head for my locker room to get ready. When I get there, Joe was standing there, smiling.

"What?"

"Well look at the official for the evening. Calm and collected on the outside and butterflies flying all over on the inside."

"You can read me like an open book."

"I have something for you."

I shut the door and walk over to where he was standing. He wrapped one arm around me and handed me a bag. It was small, so it couldn't be clothes. It was from a local music store. Now for those who don't know, I am a freelance guitar player when not in the ring. Winds me down after a night of action. So, when I open the bag, there were guitar picks in it and a new set of strings. I smile and give him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"That was only part of it. The rest of it will be given to you after the match."

What was this boy up to? I could see the wheels in his head turning.

"You…go get ready and I will meet you in the ring."

He pulls me into his arms and that suit he was wearing made my jeans and long sleeve white shirt look poor. My crimped blonde hair was thrown back into a ponytail and he was teasing it with one hand. I just rubbed my hand up and down his spine. I was happy we could have this little bit of time before we had to take names and kick ass.

"You look good Joe. The suit looks nice on you."

I pulled away from him and looked him up and down. I just smiled a black suit with white undershirt. Matching tie and shoes too. Man my brain was travelling to places that were not appropriate for this moment. Joe just got me back to reality.

"Hey girl, you need to get ready. Our match is next."

I shook my head and smiled. I then went to get changed.

--

The eight were in the ring, they were waiting on me.

"Ladies and gentlemen, introducing your special guest referee Jessica Danielson."

My music hit and I came out, doing a turn on the ramp. I skipped to the ring. I was really anxious to go and get this whole thing over with. I hop in the ring and separate the two teams. This was going to get physical. The eight could not keep their hands off of each other. The four females had beef with each other, so did Kurt and Jeff. I guess Kip is mad at Joe for taking care of me like he does. If only he knew what we do behind closed doors. I just smiled at Joe and then he got the females out of the ring. I rang the bell and Jeff and Kip started the match. It was not long before interference on the girls played a roll though. Every time I was pulling ODB over to her side of the ring, shots were being rung in by others. I finally saw a shot Velvet threw at Jeff's face and broke that up. She had her spray bottle. I just looked over and got in her face.

"If you even think about it, your team is disqualified."

She dropped the bottle really fast. I then got back to the match and called the tag. Jeff tagged Joe; this was going to be interesting. Joe tackled Kurt and kip over and over like it was nothing. Velvet grabbed her bottle of stuff and this time, the boys were not her target. She climbed in the ring, flipped me around, and my eyes were burning after she sprayed that stuff. I was screaming and Joe flipped around.

"Bitches."

He stopped to help me, all I did was grab a bottle of water and dump it in my face. My eyes were better in no time. Just as I turned around, ODB had Velvet pinned. I ran in there and counted. She got the three and ODB's team got the win. It was interesting to see how people were reacting. Velvet and Angelina were taking the anger from their loss on the two girls. Kip just walked off, he thought the girls could handle themselves. Kurt and Jeff were at each other really fast afterwards. I was not getting involved and I started walking off. Joe grabbed a mike and hopped in the ring as all of the fights were heading for the back.

--

"Jessica, please come in the ring. I have something I want to give you."

Was this what he was talking about in the locker room? I froze, and then turned around. Slowly, I got in the ring. Joe motioned me to come closer and I walked to the middle of the ring and stopped. He came to the middle of the ring, a smile across his face. He pulled me into a hug; I just hugged back, nothing major there. He then pulled away, but just far enough to see my face. He then leaned in and placed a kiss on my lips. I closed my eyes and placed a kiss on his. It got rather passionate in that ring. The kiss was intense, my mind just racing. In public? That was all I kept asking, but that was Joe for you. He was publicly stating his love right there in front of the world. I was so happy that he did that. Now my insecurities about him keeping this a secret was cleared up. He pulled away from the kiss and I could tell it was not what he wanted but he needed to.

"I love you Jessica Danielson."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I love you too Joe."

I was happiest with him, but then the lights went out. Oh no, not again. The lights came back on and Sting was standing there. I turned around, and should have never done it. He took three strikes at me, the first two connecting. The third I had blocked and then kicked him in the gut. I came off the ropes and did a dropkick on the knee caps, knocking him out of the ring. I then grabbed the mike from Joe's hand.

"Sting! I know Joe will kill you at Bound for Glory Sunday. Know this, after he is done, your ass is mine! I am tied of you coming in here and fighting me. Your star is falling Sting, your mine!"

I was seething. Joe was holding me back and Sting just had a small smirk on his face as he limped up the ramp.


End file.
